Sailing the Seven Sea's
by Game Angel
Summary: Ray/Kai Tala/Kai Ray is a simple carpenter, who craves to sail the seven seas. He runs away on to a boat, that is invaded by pirates, as he then finds himself in an all out war with Tala for a certain cold-hearted captain '_~!!!!
1. A Chance For A Dream

Game Kid- second story!!! Second story!!  
  
Angel of Hate- YAY!!!  
  
Game Kid- why don't we write a story about a girl who ran to the mall to buy a beyblade?!?!?!  
  
Angel of Hate- o.0 what?? Why??  
  
Game Kid- cause I'm gonna run to the mall to buy a beyblade!!!  
  
Angel of Hate- But you can't!! you're writing the first chapter!!  
  
Game Kid- o yeah, me HYPER!! BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY!!!  
  
Game Kid hops circles around Angel of Hate  
  
Angel of Hate- -_-;; on with the fic  
  
Chapter one- Run Away  
  
(timezone- medieval)  
  
"COKADODADOOOO!!" the roster crowed loud on the cool summers morning, as Ray jumped out of bed at the sound.  
  
"RAY!! HURRY NOW!! WE MUST FINISH BUILDING THE OXMORDS HOUSE TODAY!!"  
  
"OK FATHER!!" Ray groaned he hated being a carpenter, he wanted to go out into the world and sail the seven seas. But he knew that was out of the question.  
  
Ray hurried down stairs for a quick breakfast, as he and his father set out.  
  
Ray continued to build the house, beeds of sweat pouring down his face due to the hot sun. A child then ran by him towards his friend exclaiming about the S.S Tidel. A brand new ship that was to set off tomorrow morning, it was carrying the king's merchandise on their journey in search of the new land. That's when he heard it, the sound of the trumpet the massager plays when he's to announce news to the great city of Operla.  
  
"HERRIE!!! HERRIE!!! THERE HAS BEEN AN OPENING ON THE S.S TIDEL!! ONE MAN OR WOMAN MAY TAKE THIS POSITION, AND SAIL IN THE SERCH FOR NEW LAND!!!"  
  
This was all he had ever dreamed for!! He ran towards his father and quickly spoke, "FATHER!! Father!! Do you hear that?!?! I want to go, can I father???"  
  
"What?? You want to sail on the S.S Tidel?!?!" Mr. Kon did not seem pleased.  
  
"Yes Father!! I want to be a sailor!! Please!!"  
  
"Ray, that is nonsense!!"  
  
"But father-"  
  
"RAY!! You are NOT going and that is final!!"  
  
"You just don't want me to be happy!!"  
  
"NONSENSE!! I want what's best for you, and you are NOT going"  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"NO buts about it!!"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"What did you say??"  
  
"I hate you..I HATE YOU!!" and with that Ray ran home, ignoring his fathers cries for him to come back.  
  
Once Ray reached home he ran into his bedroom, locked the door and jumped on his bed, face flushed and eye's full of tears.  
  
"Ray?!?! Ray what's the matter honey?!?!" Ray's mother, Mrs. Kon called through the door. "Ray?!?!" no answer, all she heard was a faint sobbing noise. Of course being concerned she tried again, "Ray?!?! Sweetie what's wrong?!?!"  
  
"RAY!!! RAY YOU COME OUT THIS INSTINT!!!" Mr. Kon ran into the house and knocked on the door hard.  
  
"NO!! I'M NEVER COMING OUT!!" Ray yelled  
  
"RAY!!!!!! FINE STAY IN THERE TILL YOUR GOOD AND READY!!"  
  
"I WILL!!!"  
  
"What is this all about?!?!" Mrs. Kon asked Mr. Kon concernedly  
  
"Ray wants to sail on the S.S Tidel, it's dangerous, the boy is young and doesn't know what he's getting himself into!!" Mr. Kon spoke angrily.  
  
"Ray, come out and we can talk this over" Mrs Kon spoke gently, as the door clicked open and Ray slowly walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Ray, I hate to say this and shatter your dreams but.your fathers right" Mrs Kon hugged Ray  
  
"But you've known I want to be a sailor since I was little, isn't my happiness important to you?!?!" Ray frowned pushing Mrs. Kon off  
  
"Yes Ray, but so is your well being!! We just don't want you to get hurt!!"  
  
"You can stay here and become a carpenter!!" Mr. Kon stared Ray in the eye angrily as he spoke.  
  
"I don't want to be a carpenter!!!!" Ray started raising his voice.  
  
"WELL THAT'S TOO BAD NOW ISN'T IT!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE A SAILOR!!! YOUR STAYING HERE!!! AND YOUR GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, AS A CARPENTER!!"  
  
"YOUR WRONG!!! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!" and with that Ray hurried into his room and slammed the door, making sure it was locked before jumping on his bed and crying again.  
  
"O, nice work" Mrs Kon put her hands on her hips, and looked at Mr. Kon  
  
"Humph, he'll come to his senses" Mr. Kon crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
Ray laid on his bed, unhappily sitting up, eyes still watery.  
  
"I know, I'll run away, run away, and never come back, then they'll be sorry." Ray jumped off his bed, and grabbed a bag, quickly filling it with things he might need. It was the middle of the night now, so he crept into his parents room and stole some money, then downstairs where he took some food.  
  
As he exited the house he took on last look at the house he grew up in, and thought 'good-bye mother.father' and with that he ran off into the dark night  
  
Ray slowly crept onto the boat, as he sat behind one a bunch of crates, and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
When Ray woke up the next morning, the boat was moving. How long had he been sleeping?? Had they already set sail, apparently, yes. That's when he heard a loud noise. "PIRATES!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~  
  
Game Kid- How was that?? It should get better in the next chapter, cause I got some stuff planned out for it, you know when Kai comes in an-  
  
Angel of Hate- Are you forgetting something??  
  
Game Kid- eh??  
  
Angel of Hate- I'M writing the next chapter!!  
  
Game Kid- doh.  
  
Angel of Hate- **sigh**  
  
Game Kid :D  
  
Game Kid- Now review, the last thing you wanna do is not review, come on, you can do it. Just put your mouse onto of "go" and click. Come on!! I know you can do!!  
  
Angel of Hate- -_-;; 


	2. Welcome Aboard The Silver Bullet

Game Kid- MUAHAHAHA 6 REVIEWS!! IN YOUR FACE!!!  
  
Angel of Hate- you know that'z not a lot, jus remember I'm writing this chapter  
  
Game Kid- But I contributed idea's!!  
  
Angel of Hate- Yay, I guess ok  
  
Game Kid- I'm so hungry...o hungry...o henry!!  
  
Angel of Hate- excuse me?!?!?!  
  
Game Kid starts seeing Angel of Hate as a O Henry bar  
  
Angel of Hate- Game Kid?? why are you looking at me so funny!!! GAME KID?!?!  
  
Game Kid-choooooooooccoooooooolate  
  
Game Kid starts chasing angel of Hate  
  
Angel of Hate- IF I LIVE TO TELL THE TALE, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
"PIRATES!!!!!!"  
  
Rei heard someone scream as the boat violently tilted to the left, throwing Rei into the ship of S.S.Tidel. Rubbing his head he picked up his bag gingerly and knelt behind the crate. He carefully let his fingers run over his bandana which stopped over a slight rip.  
  
"Great. When I finally get off my butt to do something I want some pirates decide to ambush the ship. What a blooming honour." Rei mumbled to himself as he heard scrambling on the upper deck.  
  
He then sighed and lent against the wall. Good thing he did because a sword destroyed the crate and it was picked up and thrown away. A boy of his age was standing in it's place. The boy was wearing a black pirate hate with a bushy white feather sticking out of it. This was the sign that he was the caption of his ship and crew. Some blue hair came out from the front and covered the boys eye. He was wearing a baggy white shirt that had to be rolled up at the cuffs. The bottom of the shirt was tucked into the front of his tight brown leggings. Then at his knee was a knee length black leather boots. Looking in the boys hand Rei saw a white curved sword with a gold base. The boy was also wearing black gloves. Smirking he put his sword into his sheath and bent down. He then picked Rei up by the collar. Rei was scared.In fact he was past scared. Whimpering he wiggled about. The boy gave Rei an evil look and throw him on the floor. Taking back out his sword the boy again bent down and put the sword across Rei's throat.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here mate? A sto-away?" The boys voice was smooth and no back talk tone. Deciding he was going to die he decided to make the last minutes worth while.  
  
"No I'm a tourist staying in their first class accommodation Captain Pugwash." Rei answered sarcastically. In response the boy slapped Rei.  
  
"If you want to live you better keep your remarks to yourself mate or we are going to fall out real soon." the boy threatened Rei with his eyes narrowing. Rei was about to come out with another witty remark when a shadow came into the doorway of the lower deck.  
  
"Um Captain Kai? We have looted the ship and are ready to go at your order sir." A boy stepped into the light. Rei started and turned away so the other pirate didn't see him laugh. The other pirate was tiny. A dwarf was beside Captain Pugwash..I mean Kai.  
  
"Good. Tell Tala I wish to speak to him on the deck later. You may tell the crew I am coming, prepare to set off and we have a new member to the crew Ian." Kai nodded at Ian and pulled Rei up onto his feet. Ian was earing a red poka dot bandana, a white shit, a brown stained waist coat, baggy brown patched trousers and maroon red boots. He had a long sword by his side. Saluting Kai, Ian ran out shouting random orders at the crew.  
  
"Another member to your crew?" Rei repeated slowly .He couldn't figure out if this was a bad thing as it was a pirate ship or a good thing as he got his dream to sail.  
  
"Yes I need a deck boy." Kai replied and stood up, putting his sword into the sheath.  
  
"Hey I am 15 yrs old!" Rei protested as he stood up too.  
  
"Me too. Now listern. First off I am Captain Kai or Sir whenever you address me. Second hold your tongue between your teeth. "Lets go." Kai ordered Rei and pushed Rei out of the door and onto the lower deck. Rei stumbled out into the light and nearly fell over when he laid eyes on Kai's ship. It was massive! The wood shined and in silver paint shone proudly on the side.  
  
"The Silver Bullet! What a cool name!" Rei laughed and looked at Kai's emotionless face.'Gee he's a happy one.' Rei thought to himself as two ropes were thrown over the side and nearly hit Rei. Kai smirked and grabbed hold of one and started climbing with such skill Rei knew Kai was born to be a sailor .Grabbing the other rope he shimmed up.  
  
@@@@  
  
"This is our new deck boy Rei. I don't want anyone trying to kill him,eat him or con him. Do I make myself clear mates?" Kai said as he paced up and down the deck.  
  
All of the crew were lined up. Four stuck out the most to Rei. One was Ian. Next to him was a boy with red sticky out hair like wings. Rei had learned that this was Tala. He had an eyepatch. Like most of the crew he was wearing a loose white shirt. He also wore brown short carries with knee high socks. Then there was Byran who just plain scared him. He wore a cocky grin and had white flat hair. He wore a white shirt with a green open waistcoat that had blood stains on it. He had strange leggings too. One leg was cut off to knee high and the other was normal with patches. The one that was cut off showed a wooden leg. The next guy that stuck out was called Spencer. Now he looked like he had walked into a brick wall. He was one of the biggest and was rather stockey. He wore a dirty crème shirt with red braces that was attached to his brown trousers that had been cut at the knee on both legs. And cor did he have hairy legs! After shuddering he turned to Kai.  
  
"Your first job is too scrub the decks with this mop." Kai told Rei as he dismissed the crew. Wincing Rei took the mop and bucket from Kai.  
  
"Thanks Captain Kai." Rei mumbled and set off to work.  
  
"Tala!" Kai yelled out as the red head came out of a cabin. Rei watched Tala walk up too Kai. Kai smirked and turned to face Tala. Rei then nearly dropped his mop as he watched Tala lean forwards and kiss Kai then Kai wrap his arms round Tala.  
  
"Oh great, I've not only been forced into a pirate crew. But not any normal crew a GAY pirate crew, what joy." Rei muttered to himself. As he turned round to the bucket Ian was there. Ian smiled and winked at Rei.  
  
"Hey cutie." Ian said trying to sound sexy. Sighing Rei went up to Ian, then WHAM! Ian got a face full of a mop that had been cleaning at birds poop.  
  
Game Kid- itz a ma turn next, MEHEHEHEHE!!!  
  
Angel of Hate- Yea, well don't forget the thankz part  
  
Game Kid- ^_^ ok, thank-you!!  
  
Angel of Hate- Game Kid!!  
  
Game Kid- o, alright, but you gotta thankie too!!  
  
Angel of Hate- don't worry I will, after you.  
  
Thankz too- Babs- Game Kid- I knew you could do it!! Good boy/girl!! Good boy/girl!!! **patts Babs on the head twice, and gives a treat**  
  
Babs- Angel of Hate-  
  
Admiral2- Game Kid- deary me, you like the story?? Hehehe, mehehe, bahahaha, what a mini orea **holds up pack**  
  
Angel of Hate- Hey!! How come your sharing with her and not me?!?!?!  
  
Game Kid- **sticks tongue out**  
  
Admiral2- Angel of Hate-  
  
Me- Game Kid- there you go, all continued up  
  
Me- Angel of Hate-  
  
Ghost_kitten- Game Kid- ^_^ yeah!! You likey, you really likey!!  
  
Ghost_kitten- Angel of Hate-  
  
Eresphen's Light- Game Kid- I've never seen Pirates of the Carribean o.0, I want to..I mean the stupid movie came out 2 montsh ago, and I'm STILL waiting to see it!!!  
  
Eresphen's Light- Angel of Hate-  
  
Silver-eyes Magician Girl- Game Kid- okie dokie!! Now be sure to review !!  
  
Silver-eyes Magician Girl- Angel of Hate-  
  
~~~~~~end thanks~~~~~~~  
  
Angel of Hate- muahaha!! Now THAT was a good chapter  
  
Game Kid- what about mine?!?!  
  
Angel of Hate- too sappy..  
  
Game Kid- *Frowns*  
  
Angel of Hate- Jus kiddin cheer up  
  
Game Kid- Now if you don't reviewey, no chapter for youey!!! 


	3. Three To Tango And A Plate

Game Kid- WICKED 12 REVIEWS, TAKE THAT!!!  
  
Angel of Hate- -_- Newsflash, I wrote the last chapter  
  
Game Kid- :( O yea..  
  
Angel of Hate- hey cheer up!! Your writing this one!!  
  
Game Kid- :) O yeah!!! **starts eatin swiss chalet and decides not to share**  
  
Angel of Hate- *drool* come on, be a doll!! Share, I'm stavin over here!!  
  
Game Kid- meHAHAheheheeeeeee NO *smirks*  
  
Game Kid's sister- Steph I'm home!!  
  
Game Kid- o.o I forgot to do the laundry!!  
  
G.K Sis- Steph?!?!  
  
Game Kid- HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!  
  
Angel of Hate- Hell No!!!  
  
Game Kid- *runs away to get the laundry basket*  
  
Angel of Hate- *sits, and starts eatin G.K's chicken*  
  
Game Kid- GOTTA HURRY!! WHOOOOA!!! *doesn't see Angel of Hate and trips over her dropping the basket on her head*  
  
Angel of Hate- *covered in laundry* Game Kid!!  
  
G.K Sis- Steph..you didn't do the laundry, DID you  
  
Game Kid- heh heh, on with the fic??  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
~~~~~~Ray's POV~~~~~~~  
  
It's dinner time, and let me tell ya, the crew isn't particularly friendly. Their all fighting over food, and seeing who can drink the most beer.  
  
"JUDGE JUDGE JUDGE!!!" I can hear them yelling.  
  
I stare at em for a minute, and then turn to see Ian staring at me. I hate that short freak, I watch him wink at me and I turn and look at Kai who's sittin at the head of the table. He's not really eating, just playing with his food, his left hand on top of his cheek, his elbow on the table supporting his head, as he stares disgustedly at his "crew"  
  
You know, I kinda like the "dark, mysterious" type. And you know he's kinda cute, well not cute. More like "hot," and I love his eyes, you can see a mixture of betrayal, mistrust, depression, and sorts of other things. He's, beautiful.  
  
"What?!?!" I'm broken out of my trance when Kai notices I'm staring, and sends me a glare.  
  
"O, um, Nothing" I blush, looking down at my food. As Kai starts staring at his own food.  
  
I look up, feeling kinda embarrassed, straight across from me is Tala. Who is giving me a death glare, particularly angry. I can guess why, I was kind of staring at his guy. Well, I'm done, I pick up my plate and turn right, but Ian gets up and jumps in front of me, and blocks my path.  
  
"You can't pass till I get a kiss!!" He smirks  
  
I look at him disgustedly, "I'll pass" I say turning around and going around the table. But just as I'm passing Tala (who just so happens to sit next to Kai) he stuck his foot out, and I trip throwing my plate into the air. I quickly look back and glare at Tala, who's staring at Kai. That's when I notice everyone is silent.  
  
"This yours???" I suddenly hear Kai's voice and I turn to see his extended hand holding my plate.  
  
As I take the plate and look up at Kai. Who's looking at me, and. o.o there's food in his hair.oops. Don't tell me my plate fell on his head!! My face turns red with embarrassment, something tells me around here you don't offend the captain.. let alone smear food in his hair. He then stand up and walks away, running his hands through his hair taking out what he can. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks??  
  
I attempt to stand up, but someone put their foot on my back and shoved me down. As I then hear Tala's voice in my ear, "Lay off Kai, Maggot" as I see Tala run after Kai.  
  
That night I was having a terrible time sleeping, everyone but the captain had to share a room. Only two people per room, and I just so happened to be paired with Tala. Who isn't here. sure I was amazed that there were rooms for everyone on the ship. Beds were no problem, but it had started raining. The waves were calm, so that wasn't a problem either but. that's when it happened, this broke in the ceiling and my cabin started getting flooded.  
  
"I, mate, what happened?!?!" on of the crew members opened the door and saw the hole. "O, I see..come with me mate"  
  
I followed the man to another cabin and he knocked on the door. No answer, so he knocked again, and Kai opened it. He looked sort of scruffy, his shirt was only half done up, and only half of it was tucked in. His hair was sort of messy.  
  
"Cap'n Kai, this mate's ceiling broke, the rain is comin in. What do I do cap'n"  
  
"Let him stay here, for the night" Kai stated, his mind to hazy to think.  
  
I walk in, and surprise, surprise, what do you know, Tala's sitting on the bed  
  
"I'll be back" kai said as he fixed himself up, and then exited the room.  
  
"Hey, Tala, I was wondering where you were.. having fun with Kai were you??" I smirk as I watch him send me a death glare.  
  
"What are you doing here" He sneered at me  
  
"While you were, 'playing' with the captain the ceiling broke in our cabin and the rain poured in."  
  
"What?!?! You flooded our cabin?!?!"  
  
"Me??? I did nothing it was the rain!!!"  
  
"YOU FLOODED THE CABIN, ARG, I KNEW YOU WERE NO GOOD!!!!"  
  
"I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!!!!!!!"  
  
"ARG IT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO WANNA STEAL MY BOYFRIEND, BUT NOW YOU FLOODED THE CABIN TOO!!!!!"  
  
"LOOK HE'Z ATTRACTIVE AND I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T FLOOD IT ON PORPOSE!!!"  
  
"SCREW YOU!!!!!!!" Tala screamed picking up the ink bottle and throwing it straight at me, and just at that moment someone opened the door, I ducked and the ink bottle flew over my head, and crashed into something. I looked up and saw Tala had his hand over his mouth and had a surprised look. I nervously turned around to see Kai covered in ink, noticing a towel at the side I reached over and shakily handed it to him as he grabbed it from me roughly.  
  
"I'm staying the night with spencer" he stated coldly, after wiping his face he wet the towel and dried his hair free of the ink.  
  
I couldn't get my eyes off him, he started to remove his shirt and god damn he looked good without a shirt, he had a ten-pack of abs!! After he changed his shirt he gathered his things and left, staring at me briefly before going.  
  
I turned to look at Tala, who had his hands over his mouth still. He really hadn't moved as he then looked and me and frowned. As he grabbed a pillow an stuffed it in my face, but he shoved it so hard I fell on to the desk. I turned to see the mirror, and..SHIT!! I WAS BLUSHING LIKE HELL!!!! Damn it, I made a fool of myself in front of Kai!! Well It's gonna be a loooooong night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Game Kid- .o.0 where's my chicken???  
  
Angel of Hate- what chicken??  
  
Game Kid- ma swiss chalet  
  
Angel of Hate- I dunno  
  
Game Kid- why does your breathe smell like chicken!!!! O.O  
  
Angel of Hate- um..  
  
Game Kid- NOOO!!! YOU ATE IT DIDN'T YOU!!!  
  
Angel of Hate- O, I think I hear my mom callin!!!  
  
Game Kid- COME BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN EATING FIEND!!!  
  
Angel Of Hates thanks too-  
  
Kai/rei4ever~So did it turn out like you thought?And yeah poor Rei as he doesn't really get his dream!Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Keisan~Yes Ian did deserve that mop as he should learn to keep his hands off of what he can't afford!Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Boys-On-Boysenberry~Wow thanks for saying it sounds cool!Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Fire Pheonix1~hehe.Stick around for the next chap!Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Admiral2~So?EVERYONE should be mean to Ian!And that's a cool word and Pirates rock!Thankies for the review and very kind words!  
  
Babs~You are a very strange girl thing.I know it is annoying when that happens and what happened to my chockie bar??FAVOURITETISIM!!!Thankies for reviewing! 


End file.
